


Visitations

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, where can you get a decent spot of fish custard around here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestas_inu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempestas_inu).



> Post-Death of the Doctor. Prompt was Eleven visiting Luke after not seeing him in DotD. Bonus points if Sarah was somehow worked in.

Sanjay hadn't gotten the words 'do you hear that?' out of his mouth that Luke had turned and crossed the quad at a dead run. He knew that whirling grating noise anywhere, and wasn't surprised to find the blue Police Box that usually followed it.

Except, this wasn't the Doctor he had seen from his mother's failed wedding last year. This Doctor was different, from the shorter height all the way down to the bowtie and tweed jacket. Luke knew from his mother's stories that the Doctor had the ability to regenerate when something bad happened. He wondered what had caused the Doctor's regeneration this time.

"Ello, Lukey-boy." The Doctor stood in the open doorway of his TARDIS, his hand reaching up to tap the type-40 affectionately. "Look at you, being all student-like and successful. Your mother is very proud, you know. She manages to constantly remind me that I am not the only genius in her life anymore. Frankly, I think I should be offended at being knocked off the top spot. Ah, but that's alright. Fair dues. I'll concede defeat."

Sanjay's eyes were wide as he took in the blue Police Box that Luke had mentioned before on numerous occasions. He never truly expected to believe that his friend's stories had merit, until now, of course, that the Doctor and the TARDIS were standing in front of him.

"Impressed, are we, Sanjay? It is Sanjay, yes? I do try to keep up with these things. Anyway, this is nothing, you should see the inside. It's bigger, of course, but you would say that if you went inside." The Doctor paused for breath as he tilted his head towards Sanjay, and the young man gulped at being recognized by name. "I'm the Doctor, and any friend of Luke's is a friend of mine."

"Doctor, is Mum alright? Why are you—" Luke's brain was on overload with all of the various possibilities of chaos and destruction that followed the Doctor and his mum. He knew he should have checked in with Sarah this morning instead of running that extra experiment.

"She's fine." The Doctor took a step forward as the TARDIS doors closed behind him. "Perfectly healthy. At least, when I saw her not two-point-five seconds ago, that is. We had a bit of trouble with the Shansheeth, but nothing that we couldn't handle. It was all in our memories."

The Doctor tapped his temple with one of his pointer fingers. Luke was fairly interested to hear the full story now, for the Shansheeth weren't a race that tended to take over planets or cause total destruction. He was trying to pick up the pieces and add them together without asking for additional input from the Doctor.

"So, where can you get a decent spot of fish custard around here? This is university, you lot eat all kinds of strange and unusual things." The Doctor threw his hands together, rubbing back and forth, and Luke didn't have to look at Sanjay to know what he was thinking. "After all that mess with your mum and Jo, I'm absolutely starved."

"Fish custard?" Sanjay wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Is that a euphemism for something else?"

"Of course not, Sanjay. What kind of alien do you take me for? When in Rome—Lead the way, Lukey-boy." The Doctor turned both young men by the shoulders back towards the quad, leaving the TARDIS behind them.


End file.
